


Enter the Unknown

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Blink-182, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: Songfic: Everyone thought she was pure and he was evil. Everyone was baffled by their attraction. The fools! Only Kazuya and Jun truly understood each other. They didn't define their love by the judgement of others.
Relationships: Devil Kazuya / Unknown, Kazama Jin & Ling Xiaoyu, Kazama Jin/Ling Xiaoyu, Kazama Jun/Mishima Kazuya





	1. Chapter 1

_Blink 182 - Wishing Well_

* * *

He would have been to the final stage to fight who ever hosted this tournament had it not been for her.

_Been gone a long time  
  
I kinda lost my way, I can't find it  
  
And I caught a short ride  
  
To the grave and back this season  
  
I can try to get by  
  
But every time I start to panic  
  
I'm a little bit shy  
  
A bit strange and a little bit manic_

Jin Kazama couldn’t help but feel frustrated with himself. He had tried so hard to keep to himself, so hard to focus only on eventually eliminating himself to destroy the curse of his bloodline, his plan was not to rely on anyone, and strictly used his devil powers to face the final fighter of this tournament in the hopes of destroying himself in the fight… but he had let his emotions reign for only a brief moment and was now stuck in this predicament with her!

  
  
_La da da da, da da da da  
  
La da da da, da da da da da_  
  


Ling Xiaoyu, the only person left that he gave a damn about. WHY had he been so fucking _STUPID_!? In the end, Jin realized, as with everything, he really never had a choice in the matter when he saved her and she had forcefully tagged along until he agreed to join in a team with her.

Really, what could he do? Bryan Fury had been beating on her body mercilessly after his team defeated her and Panda. He wasn’t about to leave her of all people in such a terrible scenario.

Jin sighed to himself inwardly. No matter what he did, his life was hopeless.

  
  
_I went to a wishing well, I sank to the ocean floor  
  
Cut up by sharper rocks, and washed up along the shore  
  
I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand  
  
Made its way through my heart, had fun in the promised land_  
  


It was only a matter of time now. She was so happy to be with him. She didn’t hide her feelings. He tried to stay cold and indifferent… he’d tell himself it was for the better despite the gnawing self-loathing he felt whenever he did it. The few times she got angry with him were the worst but she was determined to make-up for lost time.

Jin feared that eventually, most likely in fact, he would face someone with strong ties to his family or get too angry and then the secret of the devil gene would be known. He didn’t want the childish, stupid, and silly girl who he loved so dearly to know that he was an abomination.

He did not want to break her heart.

  
  
_On the narrowing line, what a way to sort my troubles  
  
In a very short time, gonna pop, better duck and cover  
  
Can you figure me out? I got caught like a little kid stealing  
  
Did I say it too loud? A bit hard or a little misleading_  
  


It was only a matter of time though.

_La da da da, da da da da  
  
La da da da, da da da da da_

What could he even say? “Surprise Xiao! I’ve been a demon this whole time!” ….Seriously, what could he say?  
  
  
  
 _I went to a wishing well, I sank to the ocean floor  
  
Cut up by sharper rocks and washed up along the shore  
  
I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand  
  
Made its way through my heart, had fun in the promised land_  
  


Jin attempted to calm himself after defeating True Ogre. His hatred was reaching insanity level and he felt he was about to shift into his devil form soon if he wasn’t careful. How many times did he have to FUCKING KILL THAT THING!? He couldn’t believe it was still alive!

They reached the final stage…

Jin saw the person who stepped out of the white light…

  
  
_La da da da, da da da da  
  
La da da da, da da da da da_  
  


And then all that Jin saw was red…

  
  
_I went to a wishing well, I sank to the ocean floor  
  
Cut up by sharper rocks and washed up along the shore  
  
I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand  
  
Made its way through my heart, had fun in the promised land_

Xiaoyu had been no match for Jun Kazama. In fact, she hadn’t been able to leave the area so Jin could face her… but Jin wouldn’t have been able to budge anyway. He was trying to reign in his confusion and hatred. Why was she here, alive? Had she been lying to him all his life too…?

Why couldn’t Ogre have succeeded in killing him? Oh, right… Xiaoyu would’ve died…  
  
  
  
 _I went to a wishing well, I sank to the ocean floor  
  
Cut up by sharper rocks and washed up along the shore  
  
I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand  
  
Made its way through my heart, had fun in the promised land_

Jin let loose all his power in a fury. He transformed once Xiaoyu had been knocked unconscious. Jun smiled at the sight before folding her arms, she mouthed three words at him in an attempt to calm him, yet her efforts were in vain…

Devil Jin was Jin’s primal nature. He hated, killed, and destroyed because of the rage Jin had built over the years. Anger was easier because of the Devil gene. However, Devil Jin, being a Jin’s inner desires itself, did the one thing that Jin set his mind on but held back from because of his own fatalistic belief on where his life should go… Devil Jin flew boldly into the area where Jun was…

He took Xiaoyu’s unconscious body into his arms and flew away. He never looked back to see the pleased smirk on his mother’s face.

All she had left to do now was patiently wait for her Kazuya…

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten all my teachings, my dear son." said Jun musingly, "You never did realize just how hard it was for me to leave you..."

" _Don't live lies_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ghost on the Dance Floor – Blink 182_

* * *

Kazuya made his way to the final stage with a satisfied smirk. He had just defeated the team of Heihachi and Jinpachi, went on to defeat the metamorphosized Ogre, and had entered the final stage.

He had done it all with only using his devil form as a partner. He didn’t need nor want any help from the pissants in the tournament; he had made it to the final stage on his own. He briefly mused over having not run into his son, Jin Kazama, at all but brushed it off. He was here now and that was all that mattered.

He surveyed the area around him. To his disgust, it was all dreamy ponds, meadows, and forests. What sort of all-powerful being would choose this as the scenery for a bloody fight to the death? Even Ogre had better taste and that was saying a lot…

A beacon of light blinded him momentarily as he witnessed a figure walk out of what looked like a holy light.

His felt his throat dry and a cold chill run down his body when he finally got a good look at who it was.

Jun Kazama smiled brightly at him. She appeared quite pleased.

**_I'll never let you down, boy_ **

He tried to speak but couldn’t bring himself to say a word.

**_I'll never let you go_ **

She moved her lips but not a sound came out.

**_Her subtle hint of life_ **

He stared stupidly as the battle began. She took advantage and struck.

**_Is so innocent and scary_ **

She pressed her attacks. She appeared annoyed that he wasn’t fighting back. Quickly, Kazuya started defending himself. She smiled appreciatively once he did.

**_So, tell me that you're here, boy_ **

He began to actually try against her. He was a Mishima, Mishima’s didn’t hold back. He buried his feelings for the moment. She had initiated the fight therefore it was only fair that he honor her with the best of his ability. This prompted her to counter his attacks furiously.

  
  
**_She says as if she knows_ **

He was utterly disgusted with himself when he used his more brutal combinations and attacks. He didn’t want to fight; he didn’t want to inadvertently kill her. He wanted to talk to her. He hadn’t seen her in more than twenty years now since her apparent death.

  
  
**_When God took her with time_ **

He never forgave himself for allowing his own ambitions to cloud his judgment so much that he had neglected to at least save her from Ogre’s rampage. A rampage Heihachi had stupidly been the cause of. It had been just another reason to hate his father.

  
  
**_God made me quite alone_ **

He slammed his fists into her and finished it off with an electric wind godfist. Jun held her ground and fell forward onto her hands and knees. Kazuya felt a foreboding chill prickle his spine. His heart sank as he witnessed Jun’s transformation into a demon. Unknown smiled at him mockingly.

  
  
**_It's like the universe has left me!  
  
Without a place to go  
  
Without a hint of light  
  
To watch the movement glow  
  
When our song was slowly starting  
  
Your memory felt so real  
  
At first against my will  
  
But God invented chills_ **

Had this person just been a figment of his imagination? Was this even Jun or some sick-twisted mind game? It didn’t escape his notice that the world of bright-friendly colors had become a twisted dark world. Mirroring Kazuya’s own feelings.

**_Yeah, I  
I saw your ghost tonight  
The moment felt so real  
If your eyes stay right on mine  
My wounds would start to heal_ **

The demon struck at him relentlessly. Its speed and power were much greater than Jun’s. Kazuya had a hard time keeping up. Truthfully, some sick part of him just didn’t want to fight back. He wanted to stay in this hellish world if she was truly here with him. He was in inner turmoil. What was the best option to pursue?

His frustration over the situation slowly overcame him as he finally decided to transform into Devil to even the odds against this new demonic version of Jun. In the end, his anger would guide him like always.

**_The kids are in a hurry  
And I'm just full of fear  
The lights make bodies blurry  
It's getting hard enough to hear  
It's like the evidence is cared for  
And evidently clear  
If I never leave this dance floor  
I'll never leave you here_ **

This proved to be a fatal mistake on Kazuya’s part. Unknown flew into a rage upon sight of his devil form. When her ridiculously powerful earth-hand attack had been challenging to deal with, she now used all her power to create them multiple times. They would surround and overwhelm Devil Kazuya. He flew into the air as a result. He hoped she couldn’t match his flight advantage.

**_Yeah, I  
I saw your ghost tonight  
The moment felt so real  
If your eyes stay right on mine  
My wounds would start to heal  
  
I felt your ghost tonight  
And God, it felt like hell  
To know you're almost mine  
But dreams are all I feel_ **

To his misfortune, it seemed she didn’t need to match his flight ability. She could counter his aerial advantage by trapping him in a stun attack that paralyzed anything from the ground to the clouds in the sky. He had fallen to the ground stunned. Devil Kazuya watched in fury as a monstrously giant hand flew above him and fell on top of his body.

  
**_Yeah, I  
I saw your ghost tonight  
It fucking hurt like hell  
I felt you here tonight  
But dreams can't all be real  
  
I saw your ghost tonight  
It fucking hurt like hell  
I felt you here tonight  
But dreams can't all be real_ **

Before the impact, he briefly mused over the possibility that this was all a dream.

* * *

Unknown dispersed the hardened goo from Devil’s body as she summoned a claw from the ground and sent it hurtling toward Devil with the intent to kill him.

Devil’s form slowly receded back to Kazuya’s normal body. Unknown stopped the claw mere inches from Kazuya’s bare chest… right where it would have ripped his heart out. She changed back to her normal human form and observed Kazuya’s unconscious form sorrowfully.

Jun moved over to her lover and noticed that the goo had been charged so much from her anger upon seeing Devil, the one responsible for taking Kazuya’s soul and attempting to inhabit the soul of Jin when he had been an unborn child in her belly, that the goo she controlled reflected this by burning off Kazuya’s clothes as a result. Jun realized to her own chagrin that she was also entirely naked because of the goo. She frowned as she observed the severe wounds Kazuya had endured.

She began the process of healing using her spiritual powers, she briefly ventured into Kazuya’s mind using her psychic ability to find that he had suffered a minor concussion and short-term memory loss, but Jun was not worried. The Devil Gene more than took care of such minor physical damages. She sighed quietly as she realized that she needed to be in more control of her feelings.

She had let go of all her inhibitions when she sold her soul to a demon for power to defend herself against Ogre. She had survived the encounter and spent the many years trying to master her demonic abilities. She had finally done so when she killed the werewolf-like forest demon common to the forests of Yakushima. Her feelings had become hard to control. She could no longer hide her bitterness over her life or the world at large. She realized then that what she had truly desired at her very core was to be with Kazuya. They needed each other really.

It was with that thought in mind that Jun allowed her baser instincts and selfishness take over once more. She patiently waited for Kazuya to awake so that she may finally become re-fulfilled and whole once more. Jun let out a alluring smirk. She would make sure to have her fun with him first.

It had been far too long since they last fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blink 182: Natives_

* * *

He awoke with a start. Groaning in pain, he tried to rise but felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Behind him, he felt a pair of soft hands gently help him up from behind. He didn’t realize he had nothing on.

He blearily looked around in confusion. The stiffened as he felt the soft creamy hands start to massage his injured sternum and felt a pair of bosoms press upon his back. He turned to look over his shoulder at once and then abruptly cringed at the pain for having done so. He had clearly been injured in a fight… a fight that he didn’t recall.

His breathing hitched, his mouth was agape, and his eyes stared stupefied by what he saw before him. There she was - his supposedly dead lover for the last seven years or so. She was alive, smiling at him in a smidgen of arrogance, and eyeing him seductively. They were both stark naked. He wondered if he was dreaming. He had to be… yet his dreams had only consisted of vengeance, morose musings on his constant failures, and his dreams of conquest in the last twenty years. He had never dreamed of her massaging him in such a lascivious manner. He ignored his stirring arousal. He attempted to pull away. Surely, this erotic dream would end once he broke out of its gentle clutches?

To his dismay, she moved her caressing arms upward and pulled at his chest. She firmly held him in place as she sensually pushed her nude body against his bare back. He turned away and attempted to ignore her by staring blankly in front of him. If this wasn’t a dream then it was clearly a hallucination. This simply couldn’t be real, no matter how real it felt. Perhaps Devil had somehow taken over his mind and created this sick fantasy to make him slip-up his control of the body they shared? He had been so certain that the devil within him had been shredded into non-existence by being assimilated within his mind. However, he honestly couldn’t be completely sure… therefore, it was best to not interact with the fabrication behind him. He purposefully ignored the throbbing erection.

He felt her head move forward as she pressed her entire body on his from behind. He attempted not to let out a moan of pleasure. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore what was transpiring. He felt the breath of her soft rosy succulent lips as she broke the quietude around them and spoke for the first time.

“Don’t you dare,” She hissed quietly to his ear, “ignore _me_.”

_I'm like a cat in a cage, locked up and battered and bruised  
  
I am the prodigal son, a shameful prodigy too  
  
I am the love of your life, battering ram and confused  
  
I turn each day into night, I stand there waiting for you  
  
There is desire to fight, but I have nothing to prove  
  
With the crowd and some lights, I start to feel things move  
  
Do you have something to hide? 'Cause I think that we all do  
  
I am a child inside, back up and give me some room_

There was a distinct air of impulsiveness that she never had before. He turned his neck which burned in pain carefully to regard her once more. He held back his impetuous desire to take her right then and there. He knew she had noticed this because her eyes glinted in merriment.

“Why are you stopping yourself?” she asked brazenly, he chose to remain silent; “You know this is real. Don’t lie to yourself. You knew you were awake the moment you saw me. Why do you resist me?”

_I'm just a bastard child, don't let it go to your head  
  
I'm just a waste of your time, maybe I'm better off dead  
  
They turn us loose in the night, I'm fucking Jekyll and Hyde  
  
We'll have the time of our lives although we're dying inside_

He knew it was her, he knew she was alive once he saw her, and he knew that he couldn’t resist this temptation for long. This primal urge to selfishly have her… like always…

“You know I don’t have any ulterior motives. I never have and never will concerning you. You’re being rather unreasonable. I’m sure you recall all those times that we fucked because you wanted to.”

He decided enough was enough. This had to stop.

_So let me go, go  
  
So let me go, go  
  
Just let me go, go  
  
I'd rather go it alone  
  
So let me go, go  
  
So let me go, go  
  
Just let me go, go  
  
I'm never coming home_

“I left you… I abandoned you with an unborn child and no means of supporting you.” He told her bluntly. “I betrayed your trust when I surrendered all of my soul to the devil inside me for power, I didn’t pursue you to see how you were for twenty years, and I spent those years trying to take full control of the demonic power within me for revenge against Heihachi.”

She snuggled her face onto the crux of his neck breathing deeply. This sensual gesture didn’t help stem his irritation at her behavior in the least. It did stiffen his body and harden his arousal. He attempted to ignore his primal urges as he tried to act on his anger – the emotion that aided him to become strictly focused on any imperative objective – except this time it didn’t work. He couldn’t bring himself to hate his lover. Not when she was being so altruistic.

He had anticipated that she would scorn him, to view him as an abomination, or attempt to kill him if she had ever survived the attack from Toshin and saw what he tried to do these past twenty-three years. ‘ _Does she even know what I’ve done to our son?’_

_Don't start to panic for me, 'cause I have nothing to lose  
  
I am as bright as the sun, I burn up all that I choose  
  
Up on the side of the field I see a city with lights  
  
I touch her face when I kneel, she tells me she's not alive_

“What’s your point?” she asked indifferently, he could only stare dumbfounded at that dispassionate response.

“Do you even know what I’ve done for the past twenty years?” He had to ask. Perhaps if she knew then she would act as he expected her to act. Angry, hurt, and believing it was best that he perish from this world to make it a better place… just like everybody else. “Don’t you know what I’ve done to our son?”

She rested her chin on his shoulder, her arms were still securely around his injured body, and her eyes seemed to appraise him for a moment. She smirked at him. That’s right, she _smirked_ at him. Her eyes were _twinkling_.

_I am too nervous to run, the kids who scatter and hide  
  
Still reach and grab for someone, but end up buried alive  
  
Her world is waiting for me, a world that I rarely used  
  
I start to feel my feet, they kick down walls as they move_

“I’ve thought over it many times. I’m not ignorant. I know what has happened and I’ve already made my decision over it all.” She paused and smiled at him. He waited patiently for her reply She had his undivided attention. “I don’t care.”

“Why?” The words escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

_I'm just a bastard child, don't let it go to your head  
  
I'm just a waste of your time, maybe I'm better off dead  
  
They turn us loose in the night, I'm fucking Jekyll and Hyde  
  
We'll have the time of our lives although we're dying inside  
  
  
  
So let me go, go  
  
So let me go, go  
  
Just let me go, go  
  
I'd rather go it alone  
  
So let me go, go  
  
So let me go, go  
  
Just let me go, go  
  
I'm never coming home_

“Because it’s been more than twenty years since we’ve last had sex.” She replied pointedly, “In all that time, all I wanted was to be with you. All I wanted was to help you. I wanted to share your pain.”

“You wanted me to be yours and I wanted you to be mine. We both knew our union went beyond any pathetic human defined notions such as marriage. It’s been too long since we’ve shared this bond. It still exists. We still love each other.”

“However, you’ve been running away from it.” She had said this with a hint of anger in her voice. She decided to continue on with a more contemptuous tone. “As you’ve mentioned, you ignored me for nearly twenty years. Why is that? Yes, your ambitions were always first... but you fail to understand something. I don’t hold that against you. I was the same way early on in our relationship.”

“I understand you better than anyone. You don’t know how to love me, your childhood was never a loving one because of Heihachi, and your emotional trauma as a child only served to increase the lonesome guardedness you hold so tightly.”

“You don’t know how to be affectionate, you think you’re fated to live and die alone for all eternity, you were frightened because you didn’t know how to show love because you had no real experiences beforehand, and you foolishly – **foolishly** – thought I would abandon you like your father, your mother, your grandfather, and everyone else who failed you in life.”

“What you didn’t realize was that I wouldn’t do that and I suffered just as much because you expected me to hate you. You thought my love would end once you sacrificed your soul to the devil completely. You ignored me because you believed I would judge you like everyone else.”

“Let me tell you just what I truly feel then, shall I? I’ve kept this pent-up for twenty years and I need a release.” 

_I'm just a bastard child, don't let it go to your head  
  
I'm just a waste of your time, maybe I'm better off dead  
  
They turn us loose in the night, I'm fucking Jekyll and Hyde  
  
We'll have the time of our lives although we're dying inside  
  
  
  
So let me go, go  
  
So let me go, go  
  
Just let me go, go  
  
I'd rather go it alone  
  
So let me go, go  
  
So let me go, go  
  
Just let me go, go  
  
I'm never coming home_

She moved her face closer to the side of his ear as she whispered her next words huskily.

“ _I want you inside me_.” 

His eyes narrowed. It was becoming impossible to resist this woman. He had never been good at it. 

“Do you even realize what you’re getting into?”

He transformed into his devil form for emphasis. Without his pants, the form didn’t obscure his private parts as it would normally.

In response, she crawled on all fours in front of him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she eased herself. She slowly put his manhood inside her. He couldn’t resist as he helped in her endeavor.

“Kazuya…!” breathed Jun sharply, her voice hitched due to the mounting pleasure she was feeling. The Devil Gene only increased the intoxicating ecstasy. “I want you to understand how far I will go for you. Look at me. I gave-up my soul to fight back Toshin and spent the next few years in solitude to master it.”

“This is how far I will go to be with you!”

He watched in breathtaking fascination as her body slowly morphed to that of an Unknown demonic visage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Blink 182: Snake Charmer_

* * *

**_I felt a stutter and a waiver, cutting like a razor  
  
Like fire through the snow, then straight down to the bone  
  
She creeps up like a spider, and wants you deep inside her  
  
She turns you into stone, a twisted little show_ **

He swiftly plunged into her as he moved his forehead toward her breasts to start his ministrations on them. The demonic coating on her breasts only increased the pleasure she felt. It did nothing to stop his tongue either. The jagged features weren’t bothersome or harmful to him at all.  
  
  
  
 ** _That's how it was to all begin  
  
Cause good girls who like to sin  
  
Way back at the starting line  
  
Where Eve was on Adam's mind  
  
And he was the first to go  
  
In search of the great unknown  
  
And falling yet again  
  
Cause good girls, they like to sin_**

“Oooh,” moaned Jun, Kazuya picked up the pace inside her. He moved her breasts together and sucked both of her nipples at once. The more he suckled, the quicker his pace inside her was, and the more she would wrap her legs tightly so that he would have further entrance. She arched her back in pleasure. “Aaaaaahhh. Kazuyaaaaa!”  
  
  
  
 ** _You are a hero and survivor, your eyes are getting tired  
  
There's claw marks under your spine, it happens all the time  
  
The silent evil daughters, like sirens on the water  
  
You've been the perfect crime, it happens all the time_**

He spread his wings wide and soured into the night sky with her wrapped around his demonic body. He had not stopped his pace inside her or his ministrations. This high velocity change intensified the pleasure they both felt.  
  
  
  
 ** _That's how it was to all begin  
  
Cause good girls who like to sin  
  
Way back at the starting line  
  
Where Eve was on Adam's mind  
  
And he was the first to go  
  
In search of the great unknown  
  
And falling yet again  
  
Cause good girls, they like to sin_**

He kept his accelerated pace as he began hot kisses upward from her neck, to her jawline, and then captured her lips passionately. She started moving her hips back and forth to increase the sexual pleasure. They held each other close as the ecstasy intensified.

They separated their passionate kiss for air as Kazuya felt that both he and Jun were close to their release. The demonic forms helped increase the carnal gratification as both finally reached their apex. They both screamed aloud in a steep crescendo as their demonic powers fluctuated and created a torrential tornado of black goo that destroyed the surrounding area of the Dark Garden.

“Aaaaaaahhhh, Kazzzuu---yeeeaah,” screeched Jun lovingly, waves upon waves of pleasure chorused throughout her entire being, “Finaaaalllyy-ieeeee – ahhhhh! Yessss!!” 

Kazuya simply let out a primal demonic roar. He was too deeply into the intimacy with his lover to bother with making coherent words.

Slowly, Kazuya flew down back toward the ground as both felt their demon forms recede back within their souls due to the loss of energy. Jun held her encircled legs tightly around Kazuya’s waist as she gazed up at him affectionately.

  
  
**_Cause good girls, they like to sin  
  
That's how it was to all begin  
  
Cause good girls who like to sin  
  
Way back at the starting line  
  
Where Eve was on Adam's mind  
  
And he was the first to go  
  
In search of the great unknown  
  
And falling yet again  
  
Cause good girls, they like to sin_ **

Jun raised her upper body up and kissed Kazuya on the lips passionately before lowering her body back on the ground. Kazuya tried to make a move but Jun’s legs held on securely. Jun had a silly little smirk on her face as she slowly – _sensuously_ – shook her head.

“You should already be aware that I’m sure to be pregnant now,” said Jun flatly, “We just had full-blown sex without protection and since you’ve been studying the Devil genome for twenty years; you know that the Devil gene increases the power of _all_ parts of the body.”

“You don’t have to worry about losing half of your power this time though. It’ll be half of my power that is given to the baby that will be growing inside me.”

Kazuya smirked sinisterly as he leaned forward so that he and Jun were eye-to-eye. Their naked bodies meshed closer together. Kazuya felt himself grow hard once more as Jun’s ample bosoms pressed against his chest.

“Help me take over the world and we can be together.”

Jun snuggled into his chest as she rested her eyes.

“No problem,” said Jun heartily, “Let’s leave. I’m tired and I want you to fly me to one of your fancy houses so I can get a good rest.”

Kazuya snorted as he slowly transformed back into Devil and carefully flew a few feet in the air while making sure Jun was secure before taking off into the black winter night sky. 


End file.
